


Pearl

by Glittermanic18



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittermanic18/pseuds/Glittermanic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a haiku about Katniss and Peeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

Smooth and white and round

Keep me safe when he is gone

He promised always


End file.
